Ipod Shuffle
by SilkenSpider
Summary: Second Competition peice finished. Ten songs out of random from my ipod. Short drabbles.


Rockstar 101 (Rihanna)

Ino stood behind the curtain, breathing hard. She was itching for the show to begin. She was the star, the center of attention. She was going to make a name for herself. Her name would be known all of over the world. She was a rockstar, that's what was expected of her.

Love Save The Empty (Erin McCarley)

I lay next to her, staring at the ceiling fan, watching it's circulation. I looked down at her once more. She lay face down on her bed, her bare back was glowing from the light streaming through the window.

I sighed, disgusting with myself. I kept coming back to her, I didn't know why. Her loving was how I shot myself up high, just high enough to get through the day. Her false affection was my drug. "Goodbye, Sakura." I kissed the small of her back and left, knowing I'd be back that night.

That Girl (NLT)

Sai sat back and studied the portrait he had just finished. He thought to himself, _This is the best painting I've ever done of Ino. _He had portrayed her eyes just right, cool and calm. Her lips were slightly pursed, her eyebrows pointed toward the bridge of her nose. Her blonde hair in the hairstyle he _adored._

Sai sighed. Ino had him, for sure. She held the strings to his heart. Sai knew Ino was going to be that girl. The one he wanted to be with forever.

Bird and the Worm (Owl City)

The park was deserted at this hour. Six o'clock in the morning. Naruto and Hinata placed a blanket on the ground beneath a great Oak tree. "Tag you're it!" Hinata tapped Naruto and ran, dashing behind the tree.

"I'm going to get you, Hinata." Naruto scrambled after her. Hinata dodged his arms every time Naruto got near her. She let him chase her for a little while, but then she stopped and let him catch her. He picked her up and spun her around. He placed her gently down on the blanket. Hinata leaned up and kissed Naruto. As they kissed, Naruto brought himself down on her gently, sending a blush across her face.

Uprising (Muse)

The villagers gathered together outside of the Hokage's office building. They held up kunais, katanas, and byukugans, screaming insults, cursing Tsunade's name.

They were furious with the way Tsunade had been running the village lately and they were fed up with her crap. They were going to kill her. They refused to be degraded and forced into doing things they didn't want to do.

The leader of the mob surged forward, issuing a battle cry. The mob pushed through the doors and headed toward Tsunade's office. Once they were outside of her office, the leader counted to three. On three, they rammed the door in.

They were victorious.

Karma (NLT)

"Come on, Kiba. I'm sorry. I really have changed. I want to try again. Please." Ino begged.

"I can't trust you, Ino. You've walked out on me so many times. And plus you've cheated on me with Sai twice. I just can't handle your crap anymore. Please just leave me alone." Kiba's face contorted as he recollected the memories of him and Ino's past.

"In retrospect, I have realized that I'm a bad person and that I've done awful things. I have been trying to change. Why wont you let me show you that I'm sincere?" Ino asked, poking out her bottom lip.

"I don't want to be let down anymore. I'm sorry. Karma's a bitch."

Solo (Iyaz)

My heart yearned for her. I couldn't believe she had left. We were perfect for each other. Together we had be the Dynamic Duo. But now that she left, I was devastated. I curled into a tight ball on my bed and let my tears fall silently. "Hinata!" I cried, longing for her. I called out to her, but she didn't hear me.

I got up and went to my window and threw it open. I looked down at the ground. I figured it was about a three hundred foot fall. I climbed out onto the ledge. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. I knew that if I had to walk this earth without Hinata beside me, then I shouldn't live at all

I pushed off the side of the building and jumped.

Pick Me (Justin Bieber)

"You could have any one of these guys, you just have to say the word." Neji told her.

"Yes, so I've been told." Tenten countered.

"They don't know you like I do. I know you better than _any _of them. I want you to be with me. Please pick me. I'll do anything to make you happy and I'll treat you right. I promise." The skin around Neji's eyes crinkled up as he smiled at her. "I think you are the prettiest girl I've ever seen. You just make me want to shower you with riches. I want to be the one that makes you shine."

Tenten studied Neji for a moment. He stared back at her, expectantly. Tenten knew he wanted an answer, and she would give him one. "Neji." Tenten grabbed his head and pulled him closer to her and kissed him. "I pick you."

What I've Done (Lincoln Park.)

Sasuke stood over Itachi's dead body. He couldn't believe what he had just did. He finally killed of the evil Uchiha. The man that killed his whole family and village. Leaving only few selected people alive to suffer with pain and misery over the lose of so many loved ones.

Sasuke felt relived and sick at the same time. He didn't want to be a murderer like his brother, but he knew it was for the best. Sasuke knew he saved many from their demise, but he felt like another family member was cruelly taken from his life. He was truly alone now.

He faced himself now, looking down at what he'd done. The mess he'd made. The grief he caused himself was unbearable. He knew he'd forgive himself someday, but not this day.

Rain fell as Sasuke felt himself falling to the ground, washing away the blood of his only alibi.

The Only Exception (Paramore)

Sakura and Sasuke lay on Sasuke's bed. It was four in the morning and the room was pitch black except for the clock radio, painting the room a dark blue wash. Sakura looked over at Sasuke's sleeping body. She was terrified that she had gave her whole heart to him. She didn't believe in love, so that was impossible right? Sakura felt a passion for Sasuke that ran through her veins like blood. Wait, blood made the heart beat, right? Oh, no. Every time Sakura thought about how she felt about Sasuke, the heart was always the answer and she didn't like it. Love was not her strong suit and she didn't want to put her heart on her sleeve like so many girls did. She wasn't like that.

As she looked down at Sasuke, heat pulsed through her entire body. His face looked so serene and innocent, Sakura just couldn't help that her heartbeat sped up and her face grew hot with emotion.

Sakura sighed. Well, it was useless to fight her feelings for Sasuke. She finally gave up. Sakura kissed Sasuke's temple, careful not to wake him. Sakura decided that Sasuke was the only exception.


End file.
